Kiss it Better
by LoveDrunk22
Summary: Enjolras sits on his bed as he thinks back to all the memories he'd ever shared with her, wishing he could being it all back. Inspired by the song "Kiss it Better" by He Is We. This summary sucks, but read it if you want.


**So I saw this thing on Tumblr and now I have a mission on my mind, hopefully you'll be able to tell what it is when I'm done. Modern AU because if I even tried to make it 1832 there would be soooo many incorrect things it's not even funny.**

* * *

_He sits in his cell…_

* * *

Enjolras was used to sitting in a cell alone. He was always in some sort of trouble with the law, but he always managed to get off, but he knew this time was different.  
This time he was left alone with none of his friends with him, this was a mess that he could not escape. He lay down on the bed and began to think of why he ended up here, and why this time, there might be no getting out.

* * *

He remembers when it all started. She was always there where his friends were, well _one _of his friends. She was Marius' shadow and did whatever he asked her to. He brushed it off with annoyance, Marius needed to focus, and having this girl around was not helping at all.  
It gets worse when the rest of his friends start to pay attention to her. They always talk about her, and after months of always seeing her around is when he learns that her name is Eponine.  
After a few more months, Marius comes in basically singing that he's in love and for some reason, it upsets Enjolras to think that Marius has realized that Eponine has always been in love with him. He talks himself out of that thought as Marius continues and says that he saw her once, and her hair was golden, her skin fair, and her eyes the brightest blue he's ever seen. Enjolras looks over to see that Jehan had this look in his eye that told him Jehan was ready to reach over for his notebook and begin to write a poem at any minute.  
"And Eponine said she would help me find her!" Marius said joyfully, pulling Enjolras out of his thoughts of wanting to bang his head against the table; there was no room for love when everything in the world was such a mess!  
"What did you say?" Enjolras asked him.  
"Eponine said she would help me find my love!" Marius said, blissfully unaware of the looks the rest of the Amis were giving him, all of them had not failed to realize the big crush Eponine had on him.  
But no one said anything.  
Enjolras got up and said as he walked out of the cafe, "I have to go study for a test."

He found her, sitting in front of someone's garden. He gave her a sad smile, "Are you okay?" he asked.  
"I found her," she whispered, "and this is her house."  
He took a seat next to her and just stayed there silently.  
She leaned on his shoulder and began to cry. At first he didn't know what to do, I mean this is Apollo we're talking about, he is made of stone and never shows emotion, but yet with her, he begins to feel.

* * *

As he was sitting in the prison bed, he smiled, that was the day she began to tear his walls down bit by bit and showed him that he did in fact have feelings and could care for something other than patria.  
He looked back at the first time he realized he'd fallen for her.

* * *

She was no longer in love with Marius, and Eponine and Enjolras had grown close sharing many of the same points of view in the welfare of all the people of France.  
The Amis had begun to talk, was Enjolras really made of marble after all? Did he have feelings? They didn't say anything to their leader, worried of his reaction. But that didn't stop them from talking when he wasn't around to hear.  
It was around this time, when they were alone in his apartment looking over the paperwork of the newest laws that had been passed that he realized she was like no other. She was here helping him for his cause that a lot of people told him to just give up on already, but here she was, helping him and she was so passionate about it.  
She had seen many horrible things in her life having grown up in the slums of Paris. She wanted to help others that were in the same state she was in; she wanted to help the kids like her little brothers and sister out of there.  
He was looking at the other side of the table and couldn't stop himself from staring; had she always been this beautiful? He watched the way she moved her hair out of her face when it came down so she could read, and he watched the way she flipped the pages of the law book he'd lent her, it was all mesmerizing to him. She was what he needed.  
"Is everything okay?" she asked after a moment, finally noticing the fact that he'd been staring at her.  
He gave her a smile, "Just fine," he said.  
She gave him a look and went back to what she was doing, so this must be what Marius felt the day he first laid eyes on Cosette.

* * *

He put his hands behind his head and just waited to be flooded with thoughts of the girl he loved more than patria.

* * *

"Your speech was really good," she said one night as he was walking her home.  
"Thank you, it would have never gotten done without your help," he said as he smiled at her, he found himself smiling a lot more often with her around.  
"You're just saying that," she said as she blushed.  
"No," he said as he took her hands to stop her, "I mean it."  
She smiled at him as his face grew serious.  
"Eponine, you really are so special, do you know that?" he asked her.  
"So you've been telling me lately," she said.  
"No, I really mean it, no one has ever had this affect on me," he said.  
"What are you talking about?" she asked.  
"Eponine, will you go out with me? It's okay if you don't want to. I just, I really think you're different from all the other girls out there who don't care about what's going on. You're so feisty, I love the way you stand up for yourself and other people, and how you're willing to bail me and the rest of the guys out of jail when we get arrested for causing a riot, please, just one date?" he asked, feeling relived to have gotten all of that out in the open.  
"What?" she asked him in shock.  
"But, of course, we can pretend that never happened and go on life as usual," he said, fearing rejection.  
"No, I want to," she said.  
"Want to what? There were two options you know," he said.  
She playfully smacked him on the arm, "Go out on a date with you," she said.  
"Oh," he said, "Really?" he asked surprised after a moment.  
"Yes really, now walk me home," she said as she began to walk away.  
He smiled and followed after her, this was the beginning of something wonderful.

The date had been wonderful, so wonderful that there were many more that followed. After many wonderful dates and fighting, came the living together part, the blissful part, the part where no matter how mad they were at each other, at the end of the day there was nowhere else they would want to be.

"Enjolras! I'm home!" Eponine cried out one day as she opened the door to the apartment that had once belonged to the man that never thought he would be having a live in girlfriend.  
When she heard no response, she went looking for him. Not being able to find him anywhere, she called Grantaire.  
"Hey R, do you know where Enjolras is?" she asked when he picked up the phone.  
"EP!" he yelled into the phone. "You should have seen it! Enjy was starting up a revolution about…something, and HE GOT ARRSTED AGAIN, but he fought them off, you should have been there! Marble does crack," he slurred.  
She knew that he would be drunk when she called, but she also knew that because of this he would tell her the truth.  
"Thanks R," she said as she was about to hang up the phone.  
"Wait! Don't go! Promise me something!" the drunk slurred once again.  
"What?"  
"Don't tell 'Ponine, she'll be pissed when she finds out he was thinking of starting anything without her being there, especially 'cause she's preggers and not telling him yet, " he said.  
"Don't worry, I think she already knows," she said as she was fuming, how dare he, they were a team, how could he do something like this without talking to her first, and why had he been so stupid as to try to fight the police off?  
"Oh shit man, Apollo might get cracked so much he might become human," was the last thing Eponine heard coming from her drunken friend as she hung up, yup, marble sure was gonna crack tonight.

He remembered sitting in that holding cell that day to find Eponine come storming in.  
"Is this him?" one of the guards asked as he walked her to the cell where Enjolras was being held.  
"It might be," she said as she gave him an evil eye.  
The guard knew that whatever happened right now would be something he would go home and tell, angry girlfriends were always the best.  
"Ep…" Enjolras began.  
"I'm sorry sir, do I know you? Because you look like my boyfriend, but he would have told me if he was going to do something stupid today," she said.  
"Eponine, I'm sorry," he said as his blue eyes looked into her brown ones, trying to reason with her.  
"Not sorry enough to not have done it," she said.  
"Please, you know I didn't mean to start anything," he said.  
"That's the thing! You never mean to get arrested, but here you are, once again, begging me to forgive you! Give me one good reason why I should!" she said.  
"Because I love you, and even though you're mad at me right now, you love me too," he said as he gave her the most pitiful look he could muster.  
"I just have to ask you something," she said.  
"Anything."  
"Will you still be doing this when the baby comes?" she asked.  
Even the guard's eyes grew in surprise, yup; this sure was going to be some story to tell.  
"I'm sorry, what?" Enjolras chocked out as he griped the bars of the cell.  
"You 'eard 'er! She wants ta see if ya gonna help with the baby!" said the drunk in the cell next to his.  
Enjolras looked over to the cell and said, "Thanks."  
"No problem!" said the guy next to him as he lay back down on the bed.  
"When were you going to tell me?" he asked as he looked at her in amazement.  
"Tonight," she said giving him a classic Eponine look.  
"I'm so sorry, Ep," he said as he looked at her, "can I come home?"  
"I guess you have to," she said as she looked back over at the guard, "Yeah, I know him," she said.

The next month Enjolras spent wondering what he'd done to get so lucky, and to make sure he planned out things like the ones that got him in jail a month prior with Eponine, if there was a chance of him getting arrested, she would like to know.

A month after that, and he would purposely be the last one to fall asleep, just so that he could look at the glow that she had without her cussing him out and telling him that a picture would last longer, then cry apologizing for cussing him out.

It was nights like those when he held her just a bit closer to let her know that no matter what she said, he would never leave.

A month after that he got down on one knee and asked her to marry him, to which she said, "What kind of idiot do you take me for? Yes you moron!"

* * *

And that brought him back to where he was now, only a month after she said yes, back in a cell, this time maybe forever. He closed his eyes as he thought back to the events of the night, praying to not break down and cry, to not let everyone show that the marble man had not only cracked, but shattered into a million different pieces.

* * *

They were walking down what seemed to be an empty street at her request to get some sort of two am snack that they didn't have in the apartment. Her belly was swollen and Enjolras swore that he was the happiest man alive.  
That's when it all changed.  
That's when a drunken man had been kicked out of his house, with a loaded gun.  
That's when that man saw the young, happy couple, walking hand and hand and yelled, "What the fuck are you two so happy about?"  
"Just ignore him, Ep," Enjolras said as he began to quicken his pace.  
"Hey, I'm talking to you!" he said as he began to run, surprisingly fast for a drunken man.  
The man caught up to them and took one look at Eponine and said, "'Ponine?"  
"Papa?" she asked horrified, her father was in a gang and dangerous, she knew he'd been looking for her since she ran away one day.  
"Where have you been you little brat?" he asked as he forcefully grabbed her arm.  
"Papa, let go of me!" she said.  
"Why?" he asked her.  
"Because she said so," Enjolras said.  
"I'm sorry, Blondie, was I talking to you? No? I didn't think so. This is between me and my daughter," he said.  
"Just leave her alone," Enjolras said as he managed to get Eponine out of her father's grip and they began to slowly run away.  
"Run all you want 'Ponine! You're not getting away this time!" he said as he chased after the pair.  
Eponine turned her whole body around for a split second to see how far away her father was and, he shot her in the chest.  
She fell to the ground and Enjolras did too, to hold her head before she hit the floor.  
"Eponine," he whispered, "please, say anything, are you okay?"  
Before she answered, her father look horrified, drop the gun, and ran, like the coward he was.  
Eponine was holding back the tears as she said, "I know this sounds so childish, but please, Enjolras, kiss it better. Please, I'm not ready. I don't want to die this way."  
"You won't," he said as he held back tears of his own, "I'm so sorry this happened to you, Eponine."  
"It's not your fault, you didn't know," she said, weakly.  
In that moment all thoughts he'd ever had of her came rushing back to him, from the moment he first laid eyes on her, to the day he first saw her for who she was, to the day he first found himself having feelings for her, to the day he told her he loved her, to the day she told him she was pregnant, to the day he proposed, to now, as she was dying in his arms, and he had never felt so helpless.  
He held her hands and felt the coldness of them, how could they already be this cold?  
He gave her a kiss and said, "Everything will be alright."  
"I love you," was the last words she ever said, and he just held her the whole time as the tears fell from his eyes, since when did the marble man cry?  
He lifted his head and saw the gun where her father had dropped it, his anger grew as he left Eponine's body to walk over to the gun while he said, "I'll avenger her death tonight and she will not die in vain."

He picked up the gun and ran around until he found her father drinking in between two buildings.  
He looked up with enough time to see Enjolras pointing the gun to his head.  
"This is for the two lives you just took," he said as he pulled the trigger and killed the man who had killed the love of his life, the one thing he loved more than patria.

* * *

Now he sits in the prison cell knowing that he most likely would never see the light of day again, but it didn't matter to him, he was now dead on the inside, nothing mattered, not even patria.  
What killed him the most was knowing that nothing he could do would ever bring her back, not even putting a fatal bullet in the man who killed her, the man who tore his world apart in a split second.

Now all he has are memories of her, and he holds on to them in his mind, because they are the only things that still bring a smile to his face sometimes, knowing that there was someone who once loved him, and he loved her, more than anything, that they were going to have a child together, thinking that everything that had happened was nothing more than a bad dream, made him smile.

As the years go by, he still cries in his sleep at night, wanting more than anything to have her back. He still hears her voice as she begs him to stay with her, to make it better, and that she loved him.

More years go by and he is an old man now, still spending the rest of his days behind a prison cell. One night before he goes to sleep, he sees her. She is young, and beautiful, and alive. He knows that this must mean his time here was coming to an end. He hears her say, "Kiss it better," one more time before she begins to disappear.  
He calls out after her and says, "Stay with me until I fall asleep."  
His eyes close for a moment and when he opens them again he sees her, better than last time, and she has no hole in her chest, she looks perfectly healthy.  
He looked around and could recognize no one. He looked down at himself and saw that he too was once again young, his blonde curls back to how they once were before she was taken from him, and then he hears her say, "I'll stay with you long after you fall asleep," and leads him into the rest of eternity.

* * *

…_stay with me._


End file.
